


Her Sister: Various Yandere (Female/Futa Verse) Overwatch X Female Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Verse, Futanari, Genderbending, Genderswap, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Morrison is the younger sister of Jackie Morrison and she is a not like her sister at all she is a criminal and when her sister finds out. Oh she is put on the rode of obsessive love.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Intro

(Name's POV) 

I was making out with Jess. Her hands on my hips while my hands are in her hair. She pins me to the table and I smirked kissing her deeply. I am in a sexual relationship with Jess. How I came to be here with her. That is a quick tale. 

(Story Time) 

I was killing off the man who well tried to get a little more than friendly with me. I am a hired killer. That is when I hear clapping. I turn around to see the famous Ashe, leader of the Deadlock gang and her second in command Jess Mccree. 

"Well, well look who we got here?" Ashe says and I put my hands on my hips. 

"Ashe, what do you want?"

"It is obvious I want you apart of the deadlock gang." She says. 

"Oh really." I say. "And if I say no?"

"Well that would be your choice." She says. "But We can be rather persuasive." 

I crack my knuckles. "Persuade me." I tell them and we were at it. 

(End of story Time) 

"I love you." Jess says out of no where. 

I pull away from her. "What?" I ask sitting up and adjusting my top. 

"I love you." She presses further. 

"Jess, we only been dating a few months." I say nervous. 

"So I loved you since the moment I saw you." She says. "I want to make a honest woman out of you." 

"Jess-" Before I can finish the door is kicked open and I am grabbing my guns and Jess is grabbing Peacemaker. 

I hold the guns steady until I see who it is. Is that.. no it cannot be. 

"MOM!?!" I ask my eyes wide. 

(Jackie's POV) 

I looked to see my daughter guns held up and looking at me with wide eyes. "(Name) (Middle Name) Morrison!" I say firmly and even to this day she flinched. 

She then shot at me and made here way out shoot. I had no choice. I started to shoot as well and she doge with ease. 

"DAMMIT (NAME) STOP!!" I scream. 

She did not and I was forced to shoot her in the leg. She cries out in pain and tries to limp away. Gabriel gets Jess and I pin my daughter down. How could she be so stupid to get involved with these criminals! 

"Get off!" She screams at me. 

"No you are under arrest and then I will decide to do with you." I say and enjoy my body pinned to hers. 

I missed her and I love feeling this close up to her. Mother always knows best~


	2. Mother Knows Best

(Name's POV) 

I sat in the chair across from my mother she had her arms crossed her blonde hair a bit wild. I did not stop my scowl. 

"You know if you keep a face like that it will freeze like that." She says I just continue to stare. 

"(Name).." She says. 

"No mom don't." I say. "We are on other sides of the law and I am not turning on the Deadlock gang." 

"They are criminals (Name)." She says. 

"And so am I." I say bluntly. "You were never around Overwatch has always be your life." 

"That was to make sure you were safe." 

"I did not need to be safe, I needed a mother, especially after dad died." I say looking away. 

When I was a teenager my dad died in the Omnice crisis. Mom being mom was more focused on saving the world than being a mom. I never got to grow up normal. 

"(Name)." She says. 

"No! You do not get to try and parent me now." I snap. 

"You will join the Strike force or you will be arrested, and your little girlfriend I will make sure gets the death penalty." She says and I snap my head to her shocked. 

"You wouldn't..." I say. 

She nodded. "I would it is my job to keep you safe and I am going to do just that remember mother knows best." 

I glare and nodded holding back tears. 

(Jackie's POV) 

I called Mercy in to take care of her wound fully. I had to go talk to the woman who dare sleep with MY (Name). I slam the door open and there she is with Gabriel. 

"What do you want Jackie?" Gabriel asks. 

"I want some time alone with her." I say. 

"Jackie we are not to kill her she is part of Blackwatch now." She says and leaves. 

I stand and looked at her and she glared at me. "What do you want bitch!?" She asks. 

"You will stay from my daughter, and if you don't both you and her will go to jail and you will never see her again." I tell her. 

She glares at me. 

"She will also get the death penalty." I lie. 

She pales. 

"So you will stay from her?" 

"yes..." She says. 

"Good, come near her again and I will make sure it is the end of both of you." I say and leave the room. 

I will make sure that my daughter is safe and I will make sure that no one and I mean no one will ever take her from me ever again. She is mine and mine alone.


	3. Gabrielle

(Name's POV) 

I was hiding out from my mom. I did not want to see her right now and I know Mercy has been keeping me from her so I do not have to deal with her. But now that I am out of the hospital wing I do not have the security. I make my around the corner when I run into someone. I look to see a woman with her hair in a ponytail and wearing the Blackwatch uniform. 

"Sorry about that recruit." She says and helps me up as I had landed flat on my ass. 

"Thank you." I thank her as she smiles. 

"No problem. You must be (Name) Morrison." She says. 

I nod my head. "I am how do you know who I am?" 

"Your mother told me about you when we were fighting in the Omnic crisis." 

I nod my head and looked at her. 

"You want to grab some lunch?" She asks blushing. 

I nod my head. "Sure I would like that." 

We head to the cafeteria and luckily mom was not there. We sit at a table and we begin to talk and I feel so relaxed with her and okay, I like this. Maybe I can get transferred to Blackwatch. 

(Gabrielle's POV) 

I looked at her with so much love. I never felt this way about a woman before and if my mama knew I know she would take her shoe to my ass. I looked at her and smile as she takes my hand in hers. 

"Thanks for this Gabrielle." She says. "I really needed it." 

I smile. "Anytime you need to talk you can come to me, I will love to spend time with you more." I tell her. 

She smiles more and nods her head. "I would really like that." 

She gets up and said she should go, I did not want her to go she is mine and mine alone. I watch as she leaves and I know that I will make sure she is mine and mine only.


	4. Ana

(Name's POV) 

I made my way on crutches to the cafeteria. That is when I see Ana walking up to me. I smile at her the best I can. 

"Oh My (Name)." She says. "You have gotten so big." 

I blush at that. "I am still shorter than you and probably am done growing." say and she smiles. 

"Do you need help getting some lunch?" She asks me and I look at her but nodded my head. 

She smiles and leads me over carrying to trays for the both of us, I forgot how motherly she is. 

(Ana's POV) 

I smiled at her as I feel love and want coil in my gut. She had always been a beautiful girl but now she is a woman and she is a woman hat I want in my life. After we get the food we find a near by table and sit. She starts to cut her food and I smile she is so perfect. 

"So what has gone on with you?" I ask her. 

"I was dating Jess Mccree, but my mom shut that down." She says. 

"Really?" I ask feeling jealousy coil in my gut. 

She nods her head. "It is okay... I guess I can start over now." 

I smile. "Yes you can." I say and I want that to be with me and her and us starting a life together. I know it will happen and she will be mine and mine alone. 

I then see Moira walking over with purpose and I glared at her if she thinks she can get in between me and my (Name) she had another things coming. I will get rid of her faster than Blackwatch gets rid of their targets.


	5. Moira

(Moira's POV) 

I have been watching her since I saw her in the hall when she was brought here. She is so beautiful and stunning and I wanted her as mine and mine alone. I see the way the others look at her. I could not and would not stand for her she is mine and mine alone. I did not want to loose her. She belongs to me. I make my way over to her table and smile as I ask if I can join her and Ana. She nods her head and I knew she was mine as I sit next to her. 

"I am Moira. Healer for Blackwatch." I tell her. "It is a pleasure to meet you (Name)." 

She looked at me shocked. "How do you know my name?" She asks me her (Eye color) eyes wide. Stunning. 

"Simple the whole base is abuzz with the news of you, (Name) Morrison." I tell her. "And you certainly do not disappoint." 

She blushes at that and looks away and I can feel Ana glaring at me. 

"Moira that is enough." She says. 

I turned to her and glared. "I do not think it is Captain Amari." I say glaring at her more. 

(Name) coughed. "I think I am going to head out." She says and gets her crutches and tray. "Nice to meet you." 

Ana Glared at me. 

"What?" I ask her simply. "Afraid you will have competition. I am not the one who is married and looking at other woman like that." 

She glared more. "My marriage has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it." She snaps. 

I smirked and continued to eat my lunch. (Name) will be mine and no one not even Ana will get in the way of that. I will make sure of it.


	6. Rein

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was in the training room and practicing when I see Rein come in, she was a big buff woman. I smile at her as she comes over. 

"You want to practice with me?" She asks me and I nod my head. 

We get into stance and she smirked as we started. I was quick on my feet but so was she. She soo grabbed me and woman hands me and I am quickly pinned under her and she is pressing her body into mine. I blush darkly as she then gets hard and I freeze. 

"Rein." I say blushing darkly as she starts to rub against me.

"You feel so good~" She moans. 

I am to shock to fight back as she humps my back side. 

(Rein's POV) 

I could not help myself she felt so good and I could not help but rub my hard cock into her. Cumming all to fast. She froze and looks at me. 

"Why did you do that?" She asks me. 

"I am sorry you jut felt so good pinned under me." I say and she blushed. 

"Can you get off of me?" She presses. 

I nod and she leaves and I know she will be mine and mine alone. I will make sure of it. 

[[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
